HAI SENSEI!
by NoaJardnefelt
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has just been assigned his first team. And will be acting as there teacher. Will he be able to handle the job of teaching A shy girl, An emotionless boy, and a feral brat and his dog. He's about to find out.


Hai Sensei

It was a beautiful morning in the village of Konoha. The sun was shinning birds where chirping. There was a buzz in the air through out the village. Soon a new batch of Gennin would be graduating from the ninja academy.

There was gossip amongst both the shinobi and civilians who would pass from the academy this year. There was all kinds of talk about the students this year. A Hyuga, Nara, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi along with the last Uchiha. Where going to be graduating this year. But what made this exceedingly rare was that. All of them would some day eventually be the heads of there respective clans.

It was such an exciting event. The soon to be Jonin instructors where already scouting out there new teams. One in particular was sitting upside down on a tree branch. Looking at his first gennin team.

"Yo. When did you get back?" A voice asked his face covered with a mask. His left eye covered with his forehead protector. A crop of silver hair sticking up. The young man sitting upside down in the tree. Looked over to see the other Jonin.

"Hey Kakashi Sempai. I just got back a week ago." The young man said his legs crossed grinning widly.

"So its true there really going to give you a team huh." Kakashi asked as he looked into the class room being taught by a chunnin. Who was assigning the gennin teams. "Arn't you a little young for a gennin team? Your only 17 your self."

"Huh whats the matter jealous? Getting old must really suck." Kakashi only shrugged. While his fellow jonnin stood up from sitting upside down. Now standing upside down his arms crossed.

"Thats not what I meant. Its just rare is all I'm saying." It didn't happen often it was exceedingly rare. And Kakashi was curious why a 17 year old jonin would be teaching a team. Of course it wasn't unheard of just rare. "You must be excited."

"Yep I can't wait. What about you? Going to fail another team this year?"

"Hmmm maybe." Kakashi said pulling out a little orange book. "Depends on them not me. I don't like teaching trash And I refuse to teach scum."

"Right well I'm at least going to try and give them a fighting chance Dattebyo."

XXXXXXX

"Team 7 will consists of Sasuke Sakura and Sai." Iruka said reading the names of the list. Sasuke didn't care so long as they didn't hold him back. Sakura was ready to jump out of her seat. Sai didn't seem to care he only smiled.

"I do hope we can all get along well." He said smiling at Sakura the girl stared at the boy he had always been creepy. Sometimes he didn't show up for class for days on end. She was amazed the boy hadn't been expelled.

"Yeah me to Sai." _**'CHA why is he still smiling stop it you freak.'**_ Inner Sakura cried out in the mind of the young pink haired girl. Many of the other girls In the room had let out groans of sadness and disappointment.

"Thats enough quite. So that, I can continue." Iruka yelled out over the class as he started to continue. "Now Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka Shino Abarame and Hinata Hyuga."

The three newly minted gennin looked out to see each other. Kiba caught the eye of the Hyuga heir's the girl looked away immediately and avoiding eye contact and staring straight down at her desk. Kiba thought the girl was cute, but It was very well known she was extraordinarily quit. She had trouble trying to talk to others stuttering most of her sentences or not finishing them at all.

"Great stuck with bug boy and the princess." He said out loud to himself as he leaned back in his chair glancing over at the silent boy next to him. Shino seemed okay maybe. He just smelled really weird with all those bugs. He was also to creepy for words sometimes. Akumaru sitting atop his head. Yipped at him a couple of time's. "Yeah your right maybe it won't be that bad."

"and the last team will be team 10 consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka." Iruka let out a sigh as the three gennin in question started to bicker. Back and forth more specificly Ino and Shikamaru.

"QUITE!" Iruka shouted out getting the children's attention. "Now listen your all free to go now. Please return after lunch upon. Which you will all meet your new Sensei's." Iruka cleared his throats. Just as the gennin started to get up to leave. "You have all graduated from this academy and I'm proud to welcome all of you to the rank of Shinobi. It has been an honor and continuous migraine teaching all of you. But I'm still honored to welcome you all to the rank of Konoha's finest." Iruka then bowed to the student as a sign of respect. Smiling as he then dismissed them all for the last time.

He watched as they left some of them breaking into there new teams to go get something to eat together. It was times like these that Iruka truly felt proud of being a teacher. "So who's my team gonna be Iruka Sempai?"

"Huh?" Iruki turned around towards the window. Sitting on the window sill was a jonin, He knew very well. "I wish you would stop that and use a door like a normal person."

"Haha. Opps sorry but this is always faster. Hey you want to go grab lunch! I'll let you pay." The Jonin asked making it sound like a good deal. Pointing a finger in his direction.

"Oh why thank you. I feel honored that you would let me pay... again." Sarcasm dripping off of every word Iruka spoke. "It's your turn to pay this time. Last I checked your a Jonin now not me."

"Oh come on I'm tight on cash again." Pleading often helped with Iruka down.

"No your not!" Iruka pointed an accusing finger. "I know for a fact you just got back from another, B rank mission the other day."

"Ah don't be so mean. I'll pay next I promise."

Letting out a sigh Iruka conceded throwing his hand up in defeat. "Fine but only three bowls this time. I can't afford the way you eat."

"Alright its a deal. And while were eating you could tell me about my new team." Iruka rolled his eyes jumping out the window to join his friend.

XXXXXXXX

"Ano di id did you two want to eat lunch together." Hinata asked timidly too the two boys. as she caught up to them In the hall out side the class room. "I..i.. was ..thinking since where t...team mates we should get to know each other better."

"That is an acceptable idea." Shino said as he looked at her the bottem of his face covered his dark glasses hiding his eye's.

"Sounds fine to me what do you think Akumaru." the little dog yipped in excitement tail wagging. "Alright count me in. Were we going Hinata?"

"Um." Hinata hadn't thought this far ahead about it. She had steeled her self to try and talk to the boys and ask if they wanted to have lunch together as a team. "I Normally eat my lunch under the tree in the training Area behind the academy."

That was stupid she was sure of it. They wouldn't want to eat out there. It was a mostly isolated spot that nobody thought much about. What if they wanted to go and get something to eat someplace else. She hadn't asked if they had brought a lunch. "If its a problem we could g-ggo somewhere else."

"It is adequate." Shino spoke as he began to walk in the general direction.

"Hey relax Hinata-san its not like I'm going to bite. I promise those rumors you heard aren't true. I only bite Myzuki Sensei one time." Kiba admitted with a slight grin as Akumaru barked at him. "What are you talking about that time didn't count. I fell asleep in class."

Hinata watched as Kib started arguing with the little dog in his jacket. She brought her hand to her mouth and started to giggle a little it was kinda cute. Kiba snapped at the Hyuga. "Hey now don't laugh at me."

Hinata was snapped out of her little giggling fit before she started apologizing to the boy. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude." She rushed in a hurried panic.

"Whoa now chill out. I was only joking." Kiba said in a his hands in the air infront of him. This was another thing the girl was known for apologizing. Kiba swore the girl would apologize. For the sun setting everyday. "Come on lets hurry and catch up to bug boy."

"Ano sho..should you really call him that I..iiit's rude."

"Ah he'll get over It." Kiba waved it off as he started walking along with Hinata. So she spent her lunch with the two boys. Kiba did the most talking. Hinata the most apologizing. Shino said the most disturbing things, And he only spoke one time. At which point Kiba and Hinata lost there appetites.

"And that is how the queen begins the first step of her reproductive cycle."HEY I think its time to go back to class. We don't want to be late meeting our Jonnin sensei right!" Kiba stated interrupting Shino. "Right Hinata?" Kiba tugged at her arm feeling a little queasy.

"I have yet to inform you of how the males body is disposed of."

"You can tell us next time where a team now. So there will be other times." Kiba said disgut mairing his face, taking a moment to think about what he just said. There would be other times. In other word's a story he didn't want to know about. "Come on Akumaru. I'll race you."

The dog barked jumping quickly from Kiba's head running ahead of his master. Hinata stood up bowing to Shino. "Excuse me." She then started walking towards the class room. Fallowing the same path as Kiba and Akumaru.

"They didn't finish there lunch." Shino commented as he got up walking to catch up to his new team.

20 minutes later the class gathered together for what would be the last time. As Iruka started to introduce the gennin to there Jonin Sensei's. "Team seven your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. He's not here at the moment so you will have to wait for his arrival."

"Team 8 Your jonin sensei is."A huge puff of smoke erupted through out the class room. "**ME!**" A loud voice boomed across the room. The smoke clearing to reveal a huge toad and some blonde guy standing on top of it. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki And I am your Jonin Sensei!" He declared a smirk on his face looking through the reaming group of gennin.

He wore a black and orange jump suit along with a chunnin vest. He looked like he was in his late teens maybe 17 or 18. With blond hair bright blue eye's and whisker like scars across his cheek's. " You three come with me." Naruto said pointing at Sasuke Sakura and Sai.

The silence was shattered by the sound of A clip board colliding with the side of the blonds head. Knocking him off the large toad. "Hey what was that for!"

"You idiot your in charge of team 8. That's Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abarame, and Hinata Hyuga." Iruka corrected the blonde who deflated for a brief second _'Damn there goes my cool entrance.'_ But before anyone could say anything he bounced back.

"Alright you three come with me!" Naruto shouted out pointing at Ino Shikamaru and Choji. The three of them just sat there staring at the guy.

Iruka let out a long sigh. "Will the members of team 8 please stand up." Hinata and Shino stood up but Kiba stayed sitting.

Hinata looked at Kiba. "Kiba? Ssshoudn't you."

"I'm not sure I want this guy as a sensei. He's a complete idiot." At that moment an eraser collided with the side of the Inzuka's head. It was sent flying with such force it knocked the boy and his dog over. In a puff of chalk dust.

"What was that you brat? Why don't you say that to my face!" Naruto called out at the thirteen year old. As Kiba and Akumaru began to sneeze. "I'm not sure I want you as a student!"

"Naruto!" Iruka called out getting the blonds attention. The blonde stood to attention. "Please take your team and leave now I need to finish assigning team's."

The blonde recoiled a little scratching the back of his head looking at the room everyone was staring at him. The other Jonin sensei's present had annoyed looks on there faces. The students where staring at him like he was stupid. "Sorry Iruka Sempai."

"Iruka Sensei this guy can't be our new sensei. He doesn't even look that much older then me!" Kiba called out glaring at the blonde.

"I'll have you know I'm 17 years old I'll be 18 in october. You should show some respect to your teacher." Naruto called out giving the boy an angry glare of his own.

"I refuse to have this guy as a teacher."

"Kiba!" Iruka started but Naruto brought up a hand silencing him. "Thats fine if he doesn't want me as his sensei that's fine. That just saves me the extra hassle. I can go ahead and just fail team 8 and send them back to the academy for another year right now."

This caught the attention of all three student's. "What you can't do that!" Kiba shouted standing up pointing a finger at the blonde.

Naruto smirked. "I can. But the decision is ultimately yours to make. If team 8 doesn't meet me on the roof in ...oh lets say 2 minutes from now then all three of you can repeat another year at the academy." Naruto hopped on top of the orange toad. "You know have one minute fifty three seconds to meet me up there." With that the blonde and the toad disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Team 8 stood there for five whole seconds. Staring at Iruka who shrugged "You three better hurry. It would be a shame if I had to teach you three for another year." After he said that Kiba got up jumping towards the window jumping out it. He was fallowed shortly by Shino and then Hinata.

He was standing there leaning against the railing staring at the sky. The moment they where in front of him he pushed off from the railing. "About time you guys got here." He looked at the three breathing hard after the short race against time. "I've been thinking maybe we got off on the wrong foot. So lets try introducing our selves." He smiled at the three as he crossed his arms. "Tell me your names some of your likes and dislikes, As well as any future dreams you have. Lets start with dog breath."

"Why don't you go first Sensei and show us how its done." Kiba sneered still glaring at the blonde Jonin.

"Well as the leader of team 8. I guess I should go first." Naruto stressed the word leader. Naruto knew about the Inzuka clan. He needed to establish leader ship now. Being only five or so years older then them. It might be hard for them to accept him as there Sensei. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I enjoy eating ramen cooking ramen, training, and I dabble a little in gardening. I dislike annoying little brats, Waiting for ramen to cook. And my dream. Well Im almost there." the blonde sighed glancing towards the hokage monument.

"Now dog breath if you would." Kiba glared at the blonde growling at him. He smelled like fox's and toads. It was so annoying. "I'm Kiba Inzuka I like my partner Akamaru. I like going on walks with Akamaru and playing with Akumaru. I dislike you!" Kiba pointed a finger at his sensei who snickered at the boy. "And my dreams arnt any of your business" The boy declared crossing his arm's. A moment of defiance.

"What ever." Naruto said rolling his eye's. _'Dog boy likes his dog go figure.'_ he then turned his head to Shino. "Hey tall dark and creepy your turn."

"My name is Shino Aburame. I am of the Aburame clan. I enjoy collecting different breeds of insects. I enjoy studying them and there many habits. I dislike when people show disregard for them. My dream is to become an adequate leader of my clan."

"Hmm that was short. But okay your turn little lady." Naruto pointed at the girl who fidgeted as there sensei's attention was now on her.

"Ano I'm..." Hinata began to mumble out a name. Naruto frowned tilted his head holding a hand to his ear.

"Sorry I didn't quit hear that. Say it again." She mumbled out her name again. Naruto caught it but acted ignorant. "Come on now raise the volume of your voice."

"Im Hinata Hu."What say it louder." "Im Hin" "Louder!"He raised his voice slightly. "Im Hinat" Hinata raised her voice to the same volume. "LOUDER!" Naruto called out at the top of his voice. "I"M HINATA HYUGA!" The girl shouted as loudly as she could. Stopping bringing a hand to mouth. Face red and full of shock.

"Much better please continue." Naruto smiled clapping his hands. Urging the girl onward. Rubbing his throbbing ear. The girl was quite for a long moment her face red with embarrassment.

"I like um pressing flowers, my little sister. And I like my... I dislike..." She grew very quit. Naruto frowned he'd thought that little shouting match would help her a little.

"Do you have any dream's for the future? Something come on. Do I need to start making guess's?" Hinata looked at him, but avoided making eye contact. "I know what your dream is to fight I giant purple poke dotted elephant. Oh I know hows about joining an acrobat circus. No how's about eating the worlds largest bowl of ramen. Oh wait no that's my dream duh. Come on give us something."

"I don't have a dream." Kiba looked towards the girl a little shocked. Shino turned his head with raised eye brow. Naruto frowned.

"Well that's fine for you I suppose." Naruto scratched the back of his head. He then looked at Hinata with a serious expression. "But I don't accept that kind of answer. From now on as long as your on this team. Your goal will be to find a dream for the future. I don't care what it is or how ridiculous you or anybody else thinks it is. If its your dream then you fight for it. All right?" The blonde stated smiling at her giving her a thumbs up.

"...Hai Sensei." Hinata looked at him nodding slightly. A new blush on her face.

"Okay well then its been great meeting all of you. You are all different and seem to have your own views and idea's that's good.. Tomorrow well all have our first mission.

"Alright our first mission!" Kiba said pumping his arm in the air. Akumaru yipped excitedly. His current dislike for the blonde forgotten.

"Well mission is a strong word. Its more like a survival test." The dog boy looked a little crest fallen but recovered quickly.

"Alright bring it on survival is what me and Akumaru are all about." The little dog barked on top of his head. _'Some survival test. This will be easy. Then we can take care of real ninja stuff.' _

"That's good because if you fail your going back to the academy." There sensei said so nonchalantly the three gennin almost missed it.

"What Are you serious?" Kiba shouted in outrage. "That's not fair!"

"Sorry that's life. Sucks doesn't it?"

"I see I was wondering what you ment. When you said that it saves you the extra hassle." Shino spoke up from where he was sitting. Kiba looked at Shino questioning what he meant. The bug user elaborated. "In other words there is a second test for the gennin teams that pass the academy test."

"That's right. The graduation test is how we weed out the losers" Naruto looked at Kiba. Flicking him in the head. "So we can pick out possible candidates. Who will become ninja. Of the 42 students that passed the graduation exam. Only nine of you will go on to be actual ninja." Naruto intoned a smirk on his face. The three gennin where now staring at the older ninja. "This is a make it or break it test. With a 66% chance or higher of failure. Or something like that."

"Who cares I'll pass your test no problem." Kiba stood up pointing a finger at the Jonin

"Hmm." Naruto chuckled as he pushed off the railing. "Well see. Meet me at training ground 8 tomorrow at 5." Naruto stepped onto the metal railing his back to the three. "I'm feeling generous so. I'll at the very least tell you your goal for tomorrow." Naruto reached into his pocket pulling out two bells. "Your goal will be to obtain one of them in order to pass. Whoever doesn't have a bell fails."

"But there are only two of them." Kiba stated

"wow did you figure that out on your own? Yes there are two. Which means someone's going back to the acadmy. I guess I can at least give you some advice. Don't eat breakfast it'll only get messy." Naruto said in a sing song voice. With that the jonin disappeared in the blink of an eye. Leaving all three of them there to stare in fear and wonder. What where they going to do now?

"Wwwhat do we do?" Hinata asked in panic she was terrified. Mostly of what her father would say or do if she was failed and sent back to the academy.

"We beat him down that's what well do."

"We lack knowledge of his full ability's. He has the power to summon toads."

"So what!" Kiba said scowling at Shino.

"Are you stupid?" the bug user wondered out loud.

"What was that. I didn't quit hear you."

Shino ignored Kiba as he continued to speak. "The only person I know of capable of summing toads is the sannin Jiriya."

"So what. Where are you going with this?" Kiba asked a his eye's narrowing.

"I believe Naruto sensei maybe the apprentice of the toad sage Jiriya."

"Big deal. Why should who his teacher be matter at all?" Kiba had slept through several lessons so the name Jiriya was lost on the boy.

"KKiba the one who taught the fourth hokage was lord Jiriya, He was also the student of the third."

"Still so what. I don't care. I'll still show that guy who the boss is. Come on Akumaru lets go." the little dog yipped. "See you guy tomorrow." With that Kiba leaped off the roof intent on going home.

Shino turned his back to Hinata. "Um Shino where are you going?"

"To do some reading."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Hinata watched as he left walking off the roof. She stood there for a while. She thought about Naruto Sensei for moment. "Find a dream." That's what he had said. "No matter how ridiculous." It was strange she had a familiar feeling of deja vu.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning found Hinata Kiba and Shino waiting on there sensei. Who was two hours late by now. It was already 7 in the morning. Kiba was dozing off leaned up against a tree. Hinata was sitting on the ground not much better. Shino was the only one standing he had been standing since the start of there wait.

Kiba stirred from his restless nodding off. When Akumaru started barking waking his master. "Huh whats going on." Kiba asked looking around. Listening to Akumaru barking. "A toad?"

Shino turned and looked towards where the little dog was barking. Ready for a fight. An orange and blue toad a little bigger then Akumaru, Wearing a blue vest was hopping towards them. It stopped in front of the three gennin.

Hinata was the first to captiously approach it. "Hey there toots. How's it going."

"It talks!" Hinata cried out in surprise.

"No way frogs don't talk." Kiba said looking at it

"I'm a toad not a frog. And I have name it's Gamakichi." The little toad said holding out a webbed hand. Hinata being the polite one shook it. Although not without some reluctance.

"I have heard that some summon animals are able to talk. I've never seen it my self." Shino said looking at the toad as though it where nothing new. "It must be Uzumaki Sensei's summon."

"That's right bro asked me to deliver this." The frog pulled out an envelope. Handing it over to the three. Kiba was the first one to take it away from the summon. Opening it and scanning through its contents.

"What the hell is this?" Kiba yelled at the little frog.

"I don't know I've been hopping all over the village just to deliver it. Anyway I did what I was told see you guys later." with that Gamakichi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What does it say?" Shino inquired looking over Kiba's shoulder. Kiba shoved it into the boys chest. "Hmm I see."

"What is it?" Hinata asked looking between the two of them.

"It says we are to find the bells he had yesterday. He's hidden them in the leaf village. We have until noon or we fail. We are not allowed to do any damage while in the village. Or we will fail."

"Its ridiculous there's no way we can find them hidden in the village." Kiba commented. They had to find three bell's in order for the whole team to pass. But if you had a bell you passed. Thats what there sensei had said.

"Lets remain calm Kiba can Akumaru track the scent of the toad that delivered the message?" Shino asked hand in his pockets as he looked in the direction of the toad.

"Of course we can track it right Akumaru?" The dog let out a loud bark. As it jumped off his head sniffing at the ground running towards the village. "We got a scent lets go."

Hinata and Shino leapt off chasing after the dog and his master. In the trees Naruto stood watching them. He let out a sigh none of them had spotted him. Oh well time to let the others know they where coming. The Naruto in the tree popped in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXX

At the top of a water tower in Konaha. Kiba Shino and Hinata where standing looking around the scent had ended here. And now the three where looking for a way to resume the trail. "I've got nothing up here." Kiba commented sniffing the air with Akumaru.

Hinita looked around as hard as she could. She was ready to give up. Until seeing a glimpse of orange. She squinted her eye's as she made a series of hand signs. "Byakugan!...Sensei's over there!" Hinata said getting the attention of both Kiba and Shino.

The three looked in the direction Hinata pointed towards. There he was waving a hand at the three. "Quickly after him!" Kiba shouted jumping from the water tower hopping off the roof after there teacher. He could see him standing there arms crossed. Kiba threw his first punch missing the blond who ducked under the punch tripping Kiba in the process. Naruto hoped over Shino who was sending a cloud of insects at him. And side stepped a an open palm from Hinata. Jumping from the roof top and into the crowded street's. Disappearing from there site.

"Damn it we almost had him which way did he go?" Kiba shouted out looking towards Hinata. Hinata paused under the pressure activating her byakugan.

"I see him he's that way." She said pointing in the opposite direction. Before Kiba could jump off the roof to give chase she stopped him. "Wait he's over there now. No there...there are four of him."

"What four?"

"Five now."

"They must clone's."

"Hey I thought the Byakugan could see through those kinds of illusion's."

"They must be solid clone's using an element of some sort. I personally can make a clone out of bugs." Shino spoke a matter of factly.

Kiba was quit thinking about his man beast clone but that was more of a transformation then it was a clone. "So which one do we go after?"

"None."

"What?!"

"He's distracting us from the task at hand we need to find a bell by noon. Its a quarter to 10 right now. We only have two hour's left."

"How will are we find them then."

Kiba snapped his finger. "I got an idea lets go and buy some bells."

"I doubt that would work."

"But we don't have any leads to go on. The scent dies here and starts that way." Kiba said

"Hinata you said there five clones?" Shino asked getting a nod from the girl. "Are they bunched to gather in one direction? What directions are they moving in?"

"There are two 20 meters north from here one is sitting down eating dango. The other is eating a bowl of ramen. Two more 40 meters east of the last two are walking around the block. Just 30 meter's west of those two one of them is running down the street." Hinata said holding the ram hand sign watching them.

Shino was quit for a moment. "Well head south towards the park."

"What why there?"

"Because there are no clones in that direction. Perhaps he is attempting to draw us away from the target with distraction's."

"But why the park?"

"It's the only place open enough. For an enemy to strike or get away."

"Fine what ever." Shino lept off Hinata Kiba fallowing. It was an open area. With a see saw, swings, a big tree in the center, monkey bars, and a flag pole. Akumaru began to yip at his master as Kiba took a good sniff. "Looks like you where right. Where defiantly on the right track his scent is all over the place."

Akumaru jumped off his masters head. Sniffing the ground Kiba walking with Akumaru. Shino let out some of his bugs. Hinata just walked around looking at everything. She didn't bother activating her byakugan. A bell was to small for her to spot. Her skill in the use of her doujutsu wasn't very good.

The park was empty aside from a woman in a blue yukata long blonde hair in pigtails. Playing with a little boy with blonde hair her son? She was pushing the boy on the swing. They where the only one in the park at the moment. Hinata stared at the scene for what felt like a long time.

Looking at them reminded hinata of her mother. In fact her own mother used to bring her to this park when she was younger. A failed attempt at helping the shy girl make friends. A strong gust of wind blew through the park kicking up dust. Hinata shielded her eyes and that was when she heard it the jingling of bells.

Hinata looked and saw a glint of reflected light. In the woman's hair. Two bells resting in between each of her blonde pig tails. Hinata wasn't the only one who heard the bells. Kiba had turned his head and was now charging at the woman and boy.

"YAHH!" Kiba cried giving charge at the woman. The boy on the swing jumped off the swing. Slamming both feet into Kiba's head. Akumaru came down out of no where biting the little boy who popped in a puff of smoke.

"Darn looks like I've been caught." The woman declared pulling out a kunai deflecting a slash from Shino. She jumped over a recovered Kiba stepping on his head in the process. Hinata stared as the woman landed a puff of smoke revealing there Sensei

"Is this one another clone?" Kiba asked getting up off the ground Akumar jumping in front of his master.

"Doubtful look at his waist." Shino pointed out two bells attached to Naruto's waist. "He would want to protect the bells himself. Not leave it to a clone that could dissipate with time."

"Good reasoning. Your right of course. I'm the original. So what are you going to do now?" The blonde taunted as he put away the kunai crossing his arms over his chest.

"We take those bells that's what." Kiba said charging forward he barley got half way there before. A hand shot out of the ground pulling the boy under. A second Naruto standing over Kiba. Who was now buried from the neck down.

"If your going to try and fight me you better come at me with the intent to kill." The second Naruto intoned nudging Kiba's head with a foot. "Or else." Pulling out a marker the second Naruto then began to doodle on Kiba's face. "Your out of luck."

"Hey! Stop that you gah!" Kiba cried out as the clone drew a mustache on Kiba's face writing loser across his forehead. "I'm warning you!"

"What are you going to." The second Naruto popped like a balloon. Little Akumaru head sticking out of the ground teeth bared. The puppy pulled itself out of a hole in the ground. Akumaru then began to dig his master out.

"Opps looks like I forgot about the mutt." Naruto said scratching his the back of his head. There sensei shrugged "Oh well." He pulled out a trio of shuriken and sent them flying towards the exposed head of Kiba and Akumaru.

"Watch out." Hinata moved forward deflecting them with a kunia. Naruto clapped his hands. "Good reaction." Naurto commented as he burst into smoke. In his place a trash can with 6 shuriken stuck in the side.

"Hey there careful remember that note I sent you no destroying public property." The chidding voice of there sensei intoned standing on top of the monkey bars. Looking in the direction of Shino. "So whats your plan now?"

Naruto was pleased he got a good team his first time around. They where working together very well and they where already starting to live up to there future goal as a tracking and recon team. Even if they didn't know it yet. Although they where still rough. "You are surrounded with no where to go." Shino stated calmly a small swarm of bugs where already working there way around the monkey bars.

Unfortunately Kiba wasn't aware of this already charging in the direction of Naruto. Using his fang over fang technique. The jonin nimbly jumped over the attack watching with amusement as the boy crashed into a cloud of bugs. It took only moments for the boy to loos his moment along with his chakra as Kiba and his dog crashed into the ground.

This moment of poor timing had forced Shino's hand as he quickly moved to Kiba and Akumaru to stop his bugs. "Well that just leaves you." Naruto commented side stepping another open palm from Hinata. Her byakugan active as she attempted to strike her sensei who weaved and stepped around her avoiding her strikes.

Naruto twisted around grabbing the girls wrist. He then flipped her around flinging her towards Shino who had his back turned. Knocking the boy over on top of Kiba.

The three gennin groaned on the ground. "Well that was fun. Who's ready for round two?" The sound of an alarm bell filled the park Naruto looked up at the sun. "Noon already?" he asked walking up to the pile "Well sucks to be you three. You failed to get a bell."

"You cant send us back to the academy." Kiba stressed trying to get up his chakra still being leached by Shino's bugs. He was breathing hard and looked ragged. Picked herself up off of Shino. She had failed.

"Back to the acadmy?" Naruto questioned. "Why would I do that?"

"Because We failed our mission to retrieve a bell." Shino stated as the last of his bugs crawled into his sleeve.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked he then started to laugh. As though Shino had said something funny. "Well despite all of your incredible failures especially yours." Naruto pointed at Kiba. "Despite that you all passed."

"We did?" A surprised Hinata

"But we failed to get a bell." Shino stated again.

"There was more to this test then just the bells." Naruto stated "Tell me do any of you know why genin are on squads of three?"

"I don't know because were supposed to be a team?" the disgruntled and tired Kiba asked

"Well look at that you do have a brain in there Kiba" Naruto patted the boy and his dog on the head. "What do you think the odds of finding me would have been working by your self's?"

"It would have been exceedingly difficult given the circumstances." Shino said Kiba had sniffed there sensei out and Hinata had managed to spot him.

"Exactly working together you all found me. This teams primary function will be tracking and recon. None of you would have been able to find me on your own. You should all be proud of your selves. Team 8 will begin missions tomorrow."

"We passed!" Hinata asked not believing it, she didn't have much confidence in passing today.

"That's right I look forward to getting to know all of you, preferably over lunch today." Naruto stated as he listened to the growling stomachs of his team. "Took my advice and skipped breakfast didn't you." He slung an exhausted Kiba over his shoulder. "Let this be your first lesson from me. Never skip breakfast. I know a great ramen place. That's a couple of blocks from here. As congratulation I'm buying."

XXXXXXXX

Yup Had this idea a while back. but never got a chance to start it figured i'd go ahead and post what i had. my working conditions makes it hard to write let alone post. so I don't know if it's going to continue any further.


End file.
